TMNT Legends forever
by Crystal Violeta
Summary: The turtles travel to the future and live with Cody (the grandson of April) but there is a big secret that Cody, the President, and the authorities try to hide from the turtles. What is the future of Mikey, Donnie, Raph and Leo? Based on "The Journal" from TMNT Fast Forward (Tribute to the 30th anniversary of TMNT).
1. The big secret

**The legends never die (homage to the 30th anniversary of TMNT)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The turtles don't belong to me. They are owned by their creators Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird and now Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Chapter one. The big secret.**

March 27, 2134.

When the turtles were transported to the future, they had taken up residency in of Cody Jones´s building, the great-grandson of April and Casey. Their life was quiet, especially since they now lived in a world where mutants and aliens lived in peace with humans. This allowed them to go out freely for the first time in their lives.

A few days ago, Splinter went to a monastery in Japan, on a spiritual journey. The trip was courtesy of Cody who took care of all the arrangements and even invited the turtles, but none wanted to go. They didn't want to miss all the new things that they could find in the big city and the building.

In the playroom, the turtles were watching a movie about Ninjas vs Samurais in fourth dimension TV.

"Wow! Everything looks so real! And we don't even need special lenses." Mikey was surprised at the holographic images coming out of the screen, "It's like being there! I really can live the action!"

In the film, the villains and hero were on a train that was carrying a cargo of dynamite. The villains lit one of the wicks, leaving the hero just barely enough time to jump off the train. A huge explosion lit up the screen and the armchairs where the boys were sitting shook so violently that they almost fell down. Immediately a gust of wind and smoke covered them while the sound of the explosion made the furniture and windows tremble.

"WOOOOWWW!" The four brothers applauded the realism of the special effects, but their cries of admiration lasted only a short time, because at that moment the hero drew his sword to confront the villain of the story. The turtles settled into their seats to enjoy the final battle.

"The fight scenes are amazing!"

"Shut up, Leo! I want to hear the movie." Raphael took a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth while he admired the film.

The hero fell to the ground and when his enemy raised his sword to kill him... a commercial began playing.

"NOOOOO!" The turtles complained.

"COMMERCIALS!" Mikey grumbled, "It can't be! Why must commercials appear in the most exciting part?"

When the first announcement ended, a blond woman standing next to a blue mutant waving at the audience appeared on the screen. She smiled at the cameras, "Good evening, New York! Everything is ready for the great… 'TTZZZZZZZ'... years! Everyone is preparing to take to the streets and celebrate the… 'TZZZZZZZ'... best event of the year, so don't miss the next... 'TZZZ TZZZZ TZZZ TZZZZ ZZZZZ ZZZZZZ'

The screen went blank and they heard only static.

"It can't be!" Michelangelo tapped to the screen to see if it could make it work, "CODY, THE TELEVISION WON'T WORK, AGAIN!"

Cody entered the playroom pretending to act natural, but his nervous laughter didn't escape the watchful eye of Leonardo.

"It won't work, again? Too bad! Okay guys, don't worry. I'll fix it immediately. Meanwhile, you could take a break."

"But what about the movie?" Mikey was upset, "It stopped in the most exciting part!"

"Don't worry Mikey. I'll record all the programs you want so you can watch them later, but without commercials. That's great, isn't it?"

"Yea! The commercials are BORING!" Mikey snorted.

"By the way," Leo intervened, "The TV has been talking about a big celebration or something like that."

"Oh yeah!" Cody began to disarm the television, without giving much importance to the matter, "It's one of those boring politician events. You know, there are speeches, handshakes, more speeches, some photos and finally... more speeches! It's sooo boring that nobody pays it much attention. Well, why don't you go to the kitchen to eat? I ordered a variety of pizzas."

"PIZZA!" Mikey shouted excitedly, "Come on guys!"

"Yes, you go on ahead. This will take a while."

The three brothers left, but Leonardo stood for a moment.

"Cody, is everything okay?"

"Of course, Leo! What could be wrong?"

"I don't know. Lately you've been acting strange."

"It's nothing. It's just I've been very busy with my new inventions and I'm stressed. That's all!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! If something bad happens, I will tell you." The boy smiled, "Come on Leo, go with your brothers! There are pizzas and a delicious chocolate cake waiting for you in the kitchen, but if Mikey sees it first, there won't be anything left for you."

Leonardo smiled and nodded goodbye. As soon as he left, Cody sighed in relief. Then, he programmed the television to record all day programs and remove all commercials and news programs.

"Mr. Cody," said Serling, his robot servant. "President Bishop wants to talk to you."

The boy took the call and over the tray that the robot was carrying appeared a holographic screen showing the President deeply concerned.

"How's everything with the turtles?"

"So far so good, but it's becoming increasingly more difficult to keep them here. I just programed the TV to remove all commercials and news, but I think Donatello and Leonardo are beginning to suspect."

"You must keep them isolated. Renet says there are disturbances in the continuity of time, and apparently it all relates to this date. To maintain the integrity of our world and the peace of the Galactic Alliance, it is imperative that the turtles don't discover the truth."

"But it's becoming more difficult to have them locked up! How can I prevent the turtles from learning about the most important event of a hundred worlds!"

"Could I send them to jail, so we can watch them?"

"It won't work. You know them. They would find a way to escape and then they would know everything."

"You're right. I'm meeting with the council to find a solution. Don't worry; we'll take care of the situation. Meanwhile, keep them away from the city."

"Yeah of course, like that's so simple!"

The screen disappeared.

* * *

March 28, 2134.

The turtles were eating breakfast with Cody.

"I'm bored!" Michelangelo finished eating his honey covered pancakes, "Hey guys! Why don't we go out walk around town?"

"Great!" "What a good idea!" "Let's go now!" Said his brothers.

"NO, WAIT!" Alarmed, Cody stood, "Why do you want to go out? You have everything you need here."

"But we're bored!" Mike sighed. "I want to see the city!"

"NO! IT'S DEFINITELY NOT A GOOD IDEA."

"Why not, Cody?" Leonardo looked at the boy, trying to guess his thoughts.

"Well... because... Because... There is nothing new to see... It's very boring outside."

"Cody. Are you hiding something?"

"Hiding something? Of course not, Leo! It's just that... I have heard so many stories about all of you that I really want to get to know you! And now that you are here... I would like us to hang out together all the time."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Mikey hugged Cody effusively.

"Then come with us," Donnie suggested, "It would be better if you showed us the city."

"I can't. I have many responsibilities here and I have to..." The video-Mobil in Cody's clock rang and the boy breathed in relief, "Wait a minute! I have to take this call."

Cody rushed out of the room and Leonardo turned to his brothers.

"Don't you think Cody's been acting really strange lately?"

"No." Donatello answered automatically without looking away from eBook .

"Not at all." Raphael murmured, reading the sport section in his newspaper.

"He seems normal to me." Michelangelo ate the last of the pancakes in one bite.

"Well, I think he's hiding something from us and we should find out what it is."

* * *

Outside the dining room, Cody answered the call. He pressed a button on his watch and it projected the Bishop's image.

"Mr. President!"

"How are you doing with the turtles?"

"So far they have not heard anything about the event, but it's increasingly difficult to keep them here. And the festival is a day after tomorrow! Just now, they were talking about taking a walk around the city."

"You mustn't let them!"

"I know, but I don't know how, I'm running out of ideas!"

"We have a plan. Tell the turtles I have to talk with them. I'll be there very soon, and remember, under no circumstances must you let the turtles leave the building!"

"All right, sir."

When Cody returned to the dining room, the turtles were gone.

"Oh, no!" The boy activated a button on his watch, "Computer, locate the turtles."

The computerized voice answered, "The turtles are in the living room."

"Computer, close all the doors and don't let them go out. " The boy ran through the mansion, trying to reach them. He found them in the living room preparing to leave.

"Guys! Where are you going?"

"Outside! We want to go for a walk in the city." Mikey put his nunchakus in his belt.

"Why?"

"Listen Cody, "Leonardo said, "we've spent our whole lives hidden in the sewers and hiding from people; now, for the first time, we have the opportunity to walk freely in the streets, along with other mutants and aliens living in New York. It's logical that we would want to walk through the city to see it all!"

"I understand you perfectly! If you want, I'll take you to see the city later, but not right now! You can't go out!"

"Why not?"

"Because... well, because... President Bishop just called, and said he has a surprise for you?"

"A surprise!" Mike smiled, "What kind of surprise?"

"I don't know. He didn´t tell me."

"Perhaps the surprise can wait." Donatello suggested.

"It can't! Listen to me, President Bishop is a very busy man and he is letting all his activities only to come talk with you, IN PERSON. This kind of invitation can't be refused!"

"What do you say, Leo?" Raphael asked.

"I think Cody is right! We'll wait for the President and then we'll go for a walk."

"Awwww!" Disappointed, Michelangelo sat on the couch, "I hope it doesn't take too much time or I'll die of boredom!"

A few minutes later Cody didn't know how much longer he could keep the turtles inside. In fact, Mikey was about to leave when the President announced his arrival.

"Mr. President!" The turtles stood in salute.

"Good morning. It's gratifying to see you again."

"Cody said you wanted to see us."

"That's right, Leonardo."

"So, what's the emergency?"

"There is no emergency. It's a token of gratitude that the city of New York wants to give to you."

"To us?" The boys looked puzzled.

"The Council and I have been thinking that the Government never officially thanked you for your service to the society. You see, all of you have saved the city and the world on several occasions; you have protected the innocents and saved millions of people. Therefore, on behalf of the Government of New York City, I want to thank you for your heroic acts, and we are giving you a free stay at the International Cultural Center."

"THAT'S GREAT!" Cody shouted excitedly. "Guys that's awesome! The International Cultural Center is the most advanced technology center of the world!"

"Cody, you know it?" Donnie asked.

"Of course I do! I helped in the programing of the historical record."

"Pssh! Science sucks," Raphael grumbled.

"That's boring!" Michelangelo joined the complaint.

Undeterred, Bishop opened his briefcase and a holographic screen appeared in the air.

"This is the ICC." A series of images of sophisticated machines, computers and other equipment flashed on the screen, filling Donnie with thrill.

"That's great! I want to go!"

"In the electronics division, there's a dome where they test prototypes of new video games, which have not yet gone on sale," Upon hearing this, Mikey smiled and looked at the pictures, "In this area you can control gravity at will, which gives the sensation of flying or walking, and any scenario can be re-created with holographic images. Additionally, you can choose any weapon, from light sabers to gun lasers. Inside is the newest in holographic simulators. So, you can walk through all sort of scenarios, fight against all kinds of monsters and choose any character you want. It's like traveling through different universes and times. There you really live the game."

"AWESOME!" Michelangelo jumped for joy, "I want to go! I want to go! Please! Please! Please!"

"And that's not all. In the food section, there is the intergalactic festival of beer. It's an exhibition about all kinds of beer, from ancient times to date, on Earth and other twenty planets."

"Hey bros, that sounds interesting!" Raphael smiled.

"A collection of antique weapons, swords and armor on this and other planets are exposed too. I think that may interest you, Leonardo."

"Of course! I'd like to see that collection of swords."

"As you can see, in the International Cultural Center you will find the latest in technology, museums, libraries and videogames, and you can also admire the exhibits and enjoy the gastronomic samples."

"That sounds great!" Michelangelo was as excited as his brothers.

"But that's not all." Bishop smiled slightly, "We have the best multispecies hotel with 14 stars. It's the best in the galaxy," the screen projected examples images, "Luxury rooms , wave pools , buffets in 30 restaurants, 18 game rooms, tennis courts and several other sports, including extreme sports, massages and spa rooms. The service is top notch, and each guest has his own servant robot. Moreover, aside from the hotel there is an amusement park with a roller coaster, wheel of fortune and other attractions. All this will be for you, for a week. It's like a super luxury vacation! So, what do you say?"

"WE ACCEPT!" The four brothers shouted at the same time.

"Prepare your stuff! The transport is waiting for you."

The brothers left running, while Cody stayed behind with Bishop.

"Great idea, Mr. President! But how are you going to keep them from learning about the event."

"I have everything resolved. They can view only recorded programs on the relevision; no way to see news and announcements. In addition, the newspapers will be edited specifically not to show anything about the event."

"What about the people?"

"There will not be people. I took care of booking the entire hotel. The turtles will be the only occupants."

Cody smiled.

* * *

The boys packed in record time. In a few minutes they were ready to leave. Bishop led them to the roof, where a turbo flying limousine expected them.

When the turtles entered to the vehicle, they exclaimed, "WOOOW!"

"Dudes, look at this, leather seats! And it has a Jacuzzi inside!" Mikey jumped into the water splashing everyone.

"Look at this screen! You can watch videos while traveling! And check the sound!" Donatello blared it and the windows of nearby buildings began to vibrate. "Awesome!"

Raphael pressed a button and a minibar appeared from one end of the limousine, "It has all kinds of drinks! What about a little champagne to celebrate our first holiday?"

"Great!" The four brothers toasted with the champagne.

Leonardo pressed a button and the roof of the flying limousine opened. The young turtles peered through the roof and started screaming through the air, as would normal teenagers in a vehicle like this.

The arrival at the hotel was no less glamorous. A crowd of robots was waiting to welcome them. They gave them garlands of flowers and a welcome cocktail.

The rooms were spectacular. They had voice command, waterbeds, spa, television screen in fourth dimension with stereo surround, and everything they could want.

The first thing they wanted to try was the pool. They slid like water toboggans and practiced swimming and diving competitions to see who could hold their breath the longest. Then, they took sun baths and enjoyed of an iced drink, while a group of robots gave them massages.

"YAHUUUU!" Michelangelo shouted, taking a dive off from the trampoline, splashing them all. "THIS IS THE BEST VACATIONS EVER!"

"This is your only vacation ever." Donatello corrected him.

"It's amazing that we have never given ourselves the time to take a vacation and relax!" Leonardo said as he lay on the tanning bed.

"With so many enemies lurking around, it was hard to think of a break. Also, where could we go? Remember, we lived in the sewers."

"True, Donnie, but if one day we return home, we must give ourselves a vacation from time to time."

"If one day we return home," Michelangelo sighed, "I will miss all this."

"Don't worry, Mikey," Leonardo smiled at his brother, "for now let's enjoy the moment. Who wants to do extreme sports?"

"ME!" The turtles shouted in chorus.

The four brothers were taken away by the euphoria of the moment. They enjoyed delicious meals like lobster, caviar and other delicacies. That night they enjoyed games in the casino and rested on waterbeds.

The next day, Cody Jones went for them to take them to the International Culture Center. It was like visiting an amusement park. The brothers couldn't decide what they wanted to visit first, so they chose to separate.

Of course, Donatello went to see the more recent inventions, Michelangelo went to the holographic dome to test the latest video games, Raphael went to the beer tasting, and Leonardo went to see the collection of swords and their history. These activities took them all day. Afterwards, they returned to the hotel to enjoy a relaxing time in the pool and then went straight to the extreme games.

The turtles had never had so much fun in their lives.

* * *

March 30, 2134.

On the third day of vacation, the four brothers were again the International Culture Center accompanied by their friend Cody Jones. Each turtle took separate paths, but this time Leonardo recalled that they had one of the most extensive libraries and newspaper archives in the world. So, he went to take a look.

Upon arrival he entered a large room surrounded by white walls. A holographic screen appeared in front of him and a computerized voice said:

"Welcome to the Virtual Library System of the International Culture Center. What information would you like?"

"Hmm, how about a little information of Miyamoto Musashi?"

"Looking for information Miyamoto Musashi... There are 140 historical files, 450 files on fighting techniques and 1432 files in the category of fiction. Please select."

"I choose historic files. Biography."

"Processing."

Immediately the room was transformed and was filled with images of feudal Japan. Leonardo saw a woman giving birth to a child while a voice overhead said, "Miyamoto Musashi was born in...

"This is great!" Leonardo tried to touch the walls but his hand went through them. The same thing happened with the people, "They are not real! They must be holographic images, but they look so real. It's like being there!"

Then an idea crossed his mind. A few days ago Leo and his brothers had had a bad experience with April's journal. Splinter and Cody had tried to give them a lesson, altering the journal with horrible futures for the turtles to understand how dangerous it could be to find out information about one's future; but Leonardo was curious. After all, it was quite tempting to know his future. Especially if he had access to all the required information.

"Computer, do you have information about Leonardo Hamato?"

An alarm sounded and a red light came on. "ERROR! ACCESS DENIED!"

"Why? Computer, who locked the files?"

The red light and alarm came on again. "ERROR! ACCESS DENIED!"

"There must be a way to unlock everything. Mmhh… Cody helped in the programing of the historic files."

Then Leonardo remembered a card that he had stolen from Cody, once.

"I request access to files." He showed Cody's card. A light focused on the identification card and scanned it and the red light turn off.

"Authorized access."

"Computer, I want information about Leonardo Hammato."

"Processing…"

"NO! WAIT!" Shouted Cody, who came running into the virtual library. "COMPUTER, CANCEL THE REQUEST." Cody showed a card, then the computer scanned the card, Cody's body and his retina.

"Request canceled."

"Leonardo what are you doing here?"

"I was just looking for a book."

"No! You were looking through historical files. I thought it had become clear that you shouldn't search for information about your future."

At that moment Cody's cellular-clock rang. The boy pressed a button and the image of the President Bishop was projected in the air.

"Mr. President, we have a problem. Leonardo is in the virtual library and was looking for information about his future."

"I know. Renet is with me and we can see you in the interdimensional time sphere. Renet says that Leonardo can see the future of his brothers without altering fate, but under no circumstances can he see his own future or the world will collapse and the future as we know it will change completely. She said that in one way or another, Leonardo will discover part of the future of his brothers, so, he can see it, but on one condition."

"What condition?"

At this moment and using the scepter of time, Renet appeared in front of Leonardo.

"Renet!"

"Leonardo! I'm glad to see you again!" She smiled and blushed slightly, "Leo, you can see a part of the future of your brothers, but only what Cody shows you. However, you will not see your own future because this will alter the fate of humanity. So, I want you to promise that after this day, you will never, ever come back to try to your future or your family's. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"You swear on your honor?"

"I swear!"

"Very well." She looked at Cody, "You can show him the future of his brothers," she approached him in the ear and whispered. "But don't tell him too much, only what you know."

"Okay."

"Goodbye Leonardo, we'll see you very soon!" Renet disappeared, leaving the boy and Leonardo alone. The young leader was excited. Finally he would have the opportunity to know the future of his family.

"Well let's start. What do you want see first?"

"I want to start with a happy and successful life. Let's start with the future of Donatello."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NOTE:** In the cartoon 'Fast Forward' the turtles traveled to 2105, but in this case I changed it to 2134 to coincide with the anniversary of the turtles and the turtles celebrating 150 years.

Thank you very much to all who read the fic. I think this fic will be short and don't tragic. I hope you like it.

Thanks to Tekeomiona for the translation of this chapter.


	2. Donatello's future

**TMNT Legends forever (tribute to TMNT for the 30th anniversary)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The TMNT don't belong to me. They are owned by their creators Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird and now Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Donatello's future**

March 30, 2134, in the morning.

Leonardo was so excited, like a little kid in a candy store. He would have the privilege of knowing the future of his brothers and that was an opportunity that he wasn't going to waste.

"Why Donatello?" Cody Jones asked.

"Because out of all my brothers, Donatello is the only one with a wonderful future secured. Just look at all that he has helped to create! Donnie has transformed the world! So, I'm pretty sure that he enjoyed a great life full of triumphs and successes. I want to know all about this successes and the amazing inventions that he will develop!"

"OK, let's start with Donatello." Cody pressed a button of his watch-cellular on his wrist and then a holographic display was projected in the air, where the kid wrote some codes to access the virtual library. "Computer, show me the file 1-1-3 Donatello 3-4-1-04-321." Cody looked at Leonardo, "I turned off the computer's voice in order to tell you Donnie's future. I think that's best."

The four white walls were transformed into old, dark ones, Leonardo recognized the place, full of tunnels. They were back in the old lair, specifically inside Donnie's laboratory.

"This is amazing!" Leonardo touched Donatello's shoulder, who was busily working in the laboratory, but his hand passed through his brother.

"Remember this is only a hologram. All you see is a virtual simulation."

"I know, but it seems so real!"

"As you know, Donatello has an IQ of 637. He is the most brilliant genius that has ever existed on this planet, and many others. Donnie, April, and Leather Head made many of the inventions that changed the world. His greatest invention was the development of solar energy cells so powerful that they can provide energy to the entire planet. Just imagine a source of inexhaustible energy, that does not pollute the environment and does not generate toxic waste!"

"That's awesome!" Leonardo smiled, "I feel very proud to be his brother!"

"Of course it was a great achievement for humanity, but it was not easy... It's better that we start from the beginning."

Cody pushed a button and Leonardo began to see images and pictures of Donatello flash past, from when he was a baby and up to his teens. The turtle in blue remembered many of the scenes. Some were happy, others tragic, but all were a part of their lives together. Then, he saw images of the accident that brought them to the year 2134.

"That's the moment when all of you came to the future and I could finally meet you in person, which I appreciate!" Cody smiled, "After spending some time with me, all of you will return to the sewers to your own time. Donatello was so excited about all the inventions that he would make, that he started working immediately."

Many scenes of Donatello working hard in the laboratory were projected.

"Donatello began earnestly, but in the beginning his experiments didn't work well and the laboratory work was not what he expected," Cody explained. "Donatello was on the right path and most of his ideas were good, but there were still some flaws that made the power cells inoperable. Unfortunately, Donnie didn't have the appropriate technology, and the materials needed to make them were not created yet. In addition, he had many theoretical and technical problems to solve."

Leonardo saw Donatello's experiments explode in front of him or fail miserably, over and over again, making his brother frustrated. On several occasions he lost his temper, screaming in outbursts of despair and rage.

Then there appeared numerous scenes of Donatello blind with anger and frustration, breaking his diagrams, and destroying his inventions, smashing them into pieces against the ground.

"I don't understand. This is not the Donatello that I remember! My brother is usually quiet, kind and gentle. Why would he behave like that?"

"Well, most of the time Donatello is quiet and calm, but what you see now are the moments where he loses his temper or is having a nervous breakdown. Psychologists say that Donatello was suffering from a minor case of OCD, you know, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, which explains his occasional angry outbursts."

"Even so!" Leonardo sighed, "Donatello is a little obsessively compulsive... maybe a little high-strung, or nervous… and yes, it's true, sometimes he gets exasperated and yells, but only when he is stressed or under lot of pressure. However, I have never seen him lose control this way."

"This is due to the stress and frustration accumulated by many failures."

"Failures? Impossible! Donatello is extremely intelligent. He's a genius! He always has the answers and achieves everything he sets his mind to... Sometimes he needs some time, but he insists succeeding."

"That's true, but do you know what he had to do to get it?... Donatello locked himself in his laboratory and worked without rest, forgetting to eat and sleep, and drinking a lot of coffee to stay awake, despite his exhaustion."

"Something we suspected," Leonardo lowered his head, "I have sometimes tried to force him to eat or rest, but Donnie was so upset that I didn't know if I should insist or leave him alone."

"I know... you did well to worry about your brother, despite his outbursts. That was the only thing that keeping him afloat." Cody pressed another button and several images appeared of Leonardo bringing out food to Donatello, or leaving the tray of food on his desk or arguing about his lack of eating. The machine showed several images of Donatello throwing the food on the floor, or shouting at Leonardo because he interrupted his experiments.

"Where were these images obtained?" Leonardo was very sad to see all those scenes.

"Some are virtual simulations, current technology allowing us to make them; others were taken from surveillance cameras that Donatello installed in the lair and that now serve as historical archives. Why?"

"I just can't imagine Donatello behaving that way."

"You know better than anyone, that Donatello was easily frustrated."

"That is true, I've seen Donatello become obsessed with working many times, but never at this level."

"It's because Donatello tried to achieve something almost impossible; especially with the technology of his time. Poor Donatello! He had to endure many failures, before developing his greatest invention. Just imagine, Thomas Alva Edison made more than one thousand experiments to create the light bulb, but Donatello had more than 100,000 failed experiments before finally inventing his new solar cell.

"100,000 experiments!"

"That's right! There were more than 100,000 experiments and 30 years of continuous work."

"Wow! I'm really impressed."

"That's not all. Due to his outbursts, on three occasions, Donatello ended up destroying all of his experiments and notes and deleting his files on the computer just to start everything again."

Numerous images of Donatello disappointed and depressed appeared in front of them.

"He is crying! My brother is crying!" Leonardo's heart was breaking, seeing Donatello shedding tears of frustration in his laboratory.

"Donatello wrote this in his diary: _'I never told my brothers, but many times I cried at night. The constant failures in my experiments made me think that I was useless. I even doubted the existence of Cody Jones, I thought that the journey into the future never occurred, and our stay in the year 2134 was only a figment of my imagination or a hallucination of my troubled mind.'_

Leonardo felt sorry to discover this new aspect of his brother, that was completely unknown to him, "I believed that I knew my brothers very well, but now I just now realized how little I actually know of Donnie."

Leonardo saw images of Donatello working, completely ignoring the food that was on his desk, and this was repeated on several occasions. Donnie also drank coffee frantically and his eyes red and swollen from lack of sleep.

"The nights without sleep, the lack of food, and overworking caused Donatello to became sick several times," Cody said, "sometimes he fell sick from excessive stress; other times, he fell into deep depressions, to the extent of having to be hospitalized."

Leonardo saw his brother in a hospital bed with serum and wet cloths on his head. He was delirious with fever while doctors and nurses cared for him, but they looked like aliens and mutants.

"At that time the existence of mutants and aliens had been made public?" Leonardo asked pointing the doctors and nurses who cared for Donnie.

"Yes, but they were segregated, so when aliens or mutants got sick they had to go to special hospitals where there were no humans."

Leonardo was silent.

Next appeared other images of Donatello in a robe, sitting alone watching TV with an indifferent and empty look.

"There is so much sadness there in his eyes!" Leonardo lowered his head, "Why he is so disappointed?"

"Because he thought his dream would never come true. On three occasions, Donatello decided to leave everything to go away from New York and all of you. What you see now, are scenes from the second time that he gave up science and fled to a secluded place."

Scenes were shown of Donatello erasing the equations on his blackboard, deleting all files on his computer and throwing all the things on his desktop into the trash. Then, he left a letter on the desk and with a suitcase in his hand, he left.

"What does the letter say?" Leonardo pointed to the paper that Donatello had left on the desk.

Cody consulted the controls and then they heard the voice of Donatello saying:

* * *

_"Dear brothers:"_

_Please, don't try to find me. If I go away, it's because the constant failures in my experiments have made me understand the truth. Now it's clear that I was not born to science and I'll never be able to make the inventions I had dreamed of. _

_I am sorry to disappoint you, but I can't continue trying to be someone I'm not, so... I'm going far away, to forget and find myself._

_Please forgive me!_

_Donatello"_

* * *

"I can't believe it! How can he think that he was not born to science if he carries science in his blood! Donnie is an extraordinary scientist! He is the genius who has created hundreds of inventions! His mind has kept us safe all these years."

"You know that when a person is depressed they don't see the world as it really is, but as he thinks it is. Unfortunately, depression prevents thinking clearly."

"I had no idea of any of this!" Leonardo's eyes were moistened from the guilt that he felt, "How didn't I realize his suffering and feelings! How I could neglect my brother that way and allow this to happen to him!"

"Easy, Leo!" Cody touched his shoulder to give him support. "There were many difficult moments in Donatello's life, but thanks to you and the constant support of his family, he managed to get ahead."

"I don't understand. Why did Donatello become so obsessed with that invention if doing it was so difficult? Why he didn't focus on other inventions?"

"He did. Donatello developed many inventions throughout his life, but he gave them no importance. He just became obsessed with finding a new form of energy and that was the only thing that mattered to him," Cody smiled. "I will fast forward a few years."

The image of the room changed. Suddenly, they were no longer in the lair, but in a large laboratory with a lot sophisticated equipment. Donatello wore thick glasses and a lab coat. He looked like gaunt and visibly older. It was obvious that the years had passed. Donatello was working in the laboratory diligently, when he stared at the electronic board carefully. Suddenly, his eyes brightened and his mouth stretched into a huge smile. Immediately, he began writing and frantically filled the screen with equations and formulas while laughing wildly.

"I got it! I GOT IT! I can't believe it!" Donatello hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I COULD NOT SEE IT BEFORE!"

Donatello ran out of the laboratory, shouting:

"GUYS! I GOT IT! I FOUND THE PROBLEM! I GOT IT!"

Cody stopped tape then to advance it several years.

"Wait! Why did you do that?"

"That is an important event that you should not know yet."

"It is a pity...! I really would like to know a little more about the discovery. So, I could have helped him a little in his painful years of hard work."

"I know, but if you give him clues, the entire future could change. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Leonardo sighed. "If only I could keep him away from all that pain!"

Cody touched Leonardo's shoulder, "You cannot do anything! Everything that I've told you must happen as well. Any change would only lead to a disastrous future."

"I know!" There was a moment of silence, "So, that was the day when Donnie developed his invention?"

"No. Only the idea was developed. That day he realized what the problem was, but to be able to create his invention, he needed help. That's why Donatello, Casey, and April founded 'O ' Neal Tech'. April was responsible for patenting and commercializing Donnie's machines. There were more than 2,500 patented inventions! Most of them had high profits. This generated a lot of money and was the beginning of the immense fortune of April and Donatello. It was also the birth of the company that I control now."

Leonardo watched several scenes of April dressed in business suit, closing business deals and signing contracts.

"With all the money raised, Donatello finally got the resources to develop the necessary materials to develop his greatest invention," Cody said, "First, he created a new element that would allow him to take advantage of solar energy to its full potential."

Suddenly, the room was transformed into a giant laboratory with many scientists and the most advanced technology. Donatello, of mature age, was working and giving instructions to his workers.

"In this laboratory, they developed the invention that changed the world and was the basis of the current technology. Thanks to that, cars can fly. The buildings are completely automated; the robots are in charge of all difficult or dangerous work, and the whole world uses only solar energy. Is that not amazing?"

Leonardo saw images of how the city was changing rapidly and how the number of robots who were in charge of repair and reconstruction of buildings and streets increased.

"Thanks to these robots, all the work was more efficient, there was higher productivity, and more food for people."

Leonardo smiled proudly to see how the whole city was transformed into the modern metropolis, and all this thanks to his genius brother. Leonardo felt so happy to see Donatello smiling, full of pride and satisfaction.

Then Cody pressed a button and all the images disappeared, leaving four white walls around them.

"What happened? Why did you turn it off?"

"That's all you can know."

"Why? Will something bad happen to Donatello?"

"I can't give you that information because it may interfere with the future."

"But...!"

"No, no, no." Cody shook his head, "Remember your promise not to try to find out more information than I gave you. Believe me, there's a good reason!"

"But... Will Donnie be okay?"

"I can only tell you that Donnie won many awards and medals for his inventions. He received much joy and satisfaction for his achievements, and most importantly, he enjoyed a long, full, and happy life."

Leonardo smiled knowing that despite the difficult times, his brother would have a great future, he would develop inventions so extraordinary that they would change the world and therefore, Donnie would be remembered forever.

"Thank you Cody! Today, I discovered a new aspect of Donnie that was completely unknown to me. I didn't know that Donatello had difficult times or was not eating properly or was crying at nights...!" Leonardo sighed, "But it's over! I promise that everything will change. Starting today I will take care of Donnie. I'll be more comprehensive and support him in everything I can."

"I know you will! Although I warn you, it not will be easy."

"I know, but we would not have survived all these years without his genius and his inventions. It's the least I can do for him."

"Well, now what future do you want to know? It's your decision, Leo."

"In that case, I want to see Mikey's future..."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Thank you very much to all who read the fic and especially who leave reviews. Your words make me so happy! Thank you so much!

I want to say thanks especially to:

Teranovia and fernandahamato: Thanks for writing.

Thanks to TekeoMiona for his help in translation and grammar of this chapter.

* * *

**NOTES: **

In the series 'Fast forward' the turtles traveled to the year 2105, but in this case, I changed it to 2134 to coincide with the 150th anniversary of the turtles.

When I wrote the letter of Donatello I was inspired by Vincent van Gogh. Throughout his life he sold only 2 frames before killing himself and wrote a letter to his brother in which he said he had finally understood that he was not born to paint and he would never be the artist he had dreamed of being. After that, he killed himself. However, today van Gogh is recognized as one of the greatest painters in the world and his paintings have been sold for millions of dollars. It's heartbreaking that he thought he never would enough good to paint!

The information about Donatello's personality was taken from TMNT wiki.


	3. Mike's future

**Legends forever (homage to the 30th anniversary of TMNT)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The turtles don't belong to me. They are owned by their creators Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird and now Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Michelangelo's future.**

"Why Mike's future?"

"It's just that after seeing the events that Donatello suffered, I want to see a simple and happy life like Michelangelo's."

"I would not say simple," Cody smiled. "But you're right about one thing. Of all of you, Mikey was the one who enjoyed a happier life."

Cody programmed the computer on his wrist and the room in white turned into the old lair the turtles had lived in. Mike's images were projected of when he was a baby, his childhood, teenage years, and youth.

"Michelangelo was noted for his great agility and skill in skateboarding and extreme games," Cody projected videos of Mikey sliding down the sewer tunnels on his skateboard.

"That's Mikey! Always playing." Leonardo smiled, "Well... I guess that's all. I didn't think that he had done nothing but play and have fun."

"You are wrong! Believe it or not, he changed the course of history."

"Who? MIKEY?"

"Yes. Let me show you," the walls were transformed and suddenly, Leonardo and Cody Jones were in Michelangelo's room, who was sitting at his desk, writing busily on the computer.

"It's incredible! I have never seen Mikey so focused on something. Usually, he's dispersed and easily bored. In fact he's hyperactive, so he can't sit still for a moment. I'm surprised, seeing him so focused. What is he doing?"

"He's writing his first novel."

"Wow!" Leonardo rubbed his head surprised, "Who would suspect that Mikey would be able to write a book... Wait... Did your said, 'his first novel'? Does you mean that he wrote more than one?"

"In fact, he wrote more than eighty novels, not counting his autobiography."

Leonardo's mouth fell open, "I can't believe it!"

"Michelangelo had a natural creativity and exaggerated imagination."

"That's true. Often he confused reality with cartoons or movies. Maybe that's why we don't take him seriously."

"It often happens with some creative geniuses. You know, people have underestimated them. So it was with Mikey. His first novel was about an urban vigilante, who suffered a terrible accident causing his body and face to be burned and deformed. Horrified by his appearance, he hid his face behind a mask and he lived hidden in the sewers of New York city, but at night he went out to take justice into his own hands... Does this sounds familiar?" Cody smiled, "Mikey call his character "Double T" and on his belt he had the letters "TT".

"And his book was a success?"

"You have no idea! In just a few months it was placed on the Bestsellers list and in a few years they had sold millions of copies. So great was the success that soon he wrote two more sequels. It's amazing, isn't it? It seems the only thing Mikey needed was to focus all his energy and creativity into something constructive. In his autobiography he wrote that he was tired of living hidden but he found an escape for his frustration in the writing."

"Makes sense to me. Mikey was social by nature and one of his greatest dreams was to make many friends. The life hidden in the sewers was more difficult for him than for the rest of us."

"It is true. Mikey was able to express well the feelings of frustration to live isolated from the world, the pain of hiding from others for being different, but at the same time, his immense need for affection and his desire to protect others. All of that contributed to create a mysterious character that protected the city every night."

Leonardo saw images of shelves full of Mikey's books and how people made rows in bookstores to buy them.

"What I don't understand is how Mikey managed to publish his books if we lived hidden."

"It was thanks April. She became his legal representative and signed all the contracts. The earnings were exorbitant, so Mikey was the first of the four to achieve fame and fortune. He bought a huge mansion with a swimming pool, a game room, a sports field, a Dojo, and a little laboratory for Donnie. In fact, you all moved to his residence."

Leonardo saw the photographs of Mikey's mansion, "This is unbelievable! Did Mikey really get all this with his own efforts?"

"Yea, and not only that. Do you remember that Donatello ran away from home three times?"

"Yes."

"Well, the first time you brought him back, Mikey had prepared him prepared a big surprise."

The images changed and now Leonardo and Cody were in a new laboratory full of equipment, "What do you think? Michelangelo built it for Donnie. You know that the two were always very close, so Mikey spent half his fortune to build this laboratory so Donatello could be happy and he work in peace."

"Wait! I recognize this place... I remember! It's the same place where Donatello was working. This is the laboratory that Donnie exploded in, right?"

"Yeap. Three times! But Mikey never blamed him. In fact, all of you continued morally supporting Donnie. Although Michelangelo was the only who spent a lot of the money from his earnings in the research of his brother, he did it gladly. Perhaps that contributed to the depression of Donatello, that despite the support of his brothers, mainly of Mikey, his projects still failed."

"Poor Donnie."

"Mikey had already written his ninth book when the world began to change. President Bishop announced the arrival of aliens on Earth. In addition, the mutants were spread throughout the country, so it came to hard times. Some New Yorkers came into panic, others said that the end of the world was near. There were many movements against the mutants and there was a general reluctance against aliens and mutants."

Leonardo saw images of demonstrations and people with placards expressing their hatred of mutants and aliens. There were many people who demanded that they return to their planets, or that they would destroy them. He also saw as people with black hoods beat or assaulted several mutants.

"There were many deaths in that time and everything was in chaos. Here is where Mikey played a key role in the history."

"Mikey?"

"That's right. At that time, Michelangelo signed with the pseudonym 'Mikey T.T', and only gave interviews by phone. This aura of mystery had contributed to his fame. In fact, many people began to demand a live interview because they wanted to meet about their favorite writer, but for obvious reasons Mike continued to refuse. There were hundreds of paparazzi who tried to sneak into the mansion to get a photo of Michelangelo, but fortunately, no one was able to enter… By that time, Michelangelo's opinion was very important and respected. The New York Times recognized him as one of the most influential people of his time; he had millions of fans who followed him unconditionally. So seeing aggressions against mutants and the mass hysteria, Mikey announced that he would finally give an interview live. Just imagine it, the people went crazy! Newspapers, radio, internet and television were waiting. When Mikey finally showed his face and the whole world saw that the person they so admired was actually a mutant... well, that left them frozen!"

Leonardo saw Mikey dressed in tennis shoes, a vest, shirt, baggy pants, a cap, and flashy necklaces. The turtle came onto the stage with a big smile and sat in a comfortable armchair, ready for the interview.

"That was a very tense moment," explained Cody, "Some didn't know what to say; others screamed him with violence and only very few remained neutral. Many people booed him and many others began to leave the place. However, Mikey started making jokes about the people who left the room, making the interviewer and the entire audience laugh. With some ice breaking, the commentator joking with Mikey, they made people laugh. Then, Michelangelo revealed that 'double T' meant 'Turtle Titan'. Although many people turned off their TVs immediately, the video circulated by social networks and became one of the most watched. In a short time this interview became a classic. Actually, I've seen it hundreds of times!"

"Really?"

"Absolutely. After that, the comments were very controversial. Some people expressed their contempt and disappointment when they discovered Mikey was a mutant. Others said that it didn't matter because they loved his books and they'll still read them. Only a minority expressed their support and admiration to Mikey. As time passed, Michelangelo continued giving interviews and attending parties and events. Slowly Mikey was gaining popularity and he gave the first step in the acceptance of the mutants."

"I'm not surprised!" Leonardo smiled, "All creatures love Mikey! He has a natural talent for making friends. He is so joyful that people want to like him. If someone could end the hatred of mutants, it only could be Mikey!"

"And he did it!" Cody took out of his pocket what seemed to be a small pen; he pressed a button and began to spread it apart, forming a small electronic tablet. "The next book was a challenge, because many of his followers swore that they would not return to read a book of Mikey's, but a year later, he published one of his best novels." The young man selected a book, but was careful to delete the title, index, and content. Then he showed it to Leonardo, "This was the most important book of Michelangelo because it was the first time that a mutant was the main character."

Leonardo took the electronic Tablet and looked at the cover of the book. It was a beautiful drawing of a mutant turtle, with head high, staring towards the horizon. The warrior wore an old hakama and a worn kataginu. He carried an old katana on his back and a pair of nunchakus in his belt. On his hardened face was a look of tiredness and determination of the brave, but beyond the sadness in his eyes was a pain so deep that it afflicted the heart.

"The expression on his face is very enigmatic," said Leonardo. "Why he's so sad?"

"That is exactly what people asked!" Cody smiled, "Many enemies of the mutants swore that they would never again buy a book written by Michelangelo, especially if the protagonist was a mutant turtle, but people were intrigued by the expression on the warrior's face and they wanted to know his story. So, their curiosity overcame their prejudice and gradually they began to read the book. Some bought it in secret, because they didn't want their friends to see them, but in a short time, people spoke only of Mikey's book. Many people read it, even those who hated mutants. The principal character was so beloved by the public that he changed the opinion that people had about the mutants. Actually, this book is studied in all schools for the impact that it had on the society's acceptance of mutants."

Leonardo listened to Cody carefully, but he couldn't take off his eyes from the drawing. "What was the novel called?"

"The Search."

"The Search?" Leonardo slid his hand on the book's cover, "It's strange, the character looks like Mikey, but has Raphael's body and also something of Donatello."

"I think he also has a lot of you. Actually, he's a combination of all of you."

"Maybe you're right."

Cody stretched out his hand to take the tablet, but Leonardo said, "Can I keep it a little more?"

"Sure. Anyway, I deleted all the content."

"Thank you! Who made the cover?"

"You'll never believe it!" Cody raised his head with pride, "Casey Jones!"

"Casey Jones made the drawing?"

"Yep. In April's journal, Casey wrote that since he was a teenager he had a passion for drawing. He even he tried to focus on creating comics, but he was afraid to try it. Apparently, you encouraged him to draw and when he decided, this was the result!"

Leonardo gave a last look to the cover, before putting it in his belt.

"After the success of the book, people wanted more stories, so Mikey wrote many books about the same character."

"I'm glad that Mikey had a life full of success."

"Yes, but he also he had difficult moments. His worst moment came when he was at the peak of his career. It was the third time that Donatello ran away from home. Raphael also left and you swore that you'd bring them back, so Mikey stayed alone. He had a lot fame and money, but he surrounded himself with false friends who led him to a life of excesses and debauchery."

Leonardo was shocked, "Exactly what kind of excesses are you talking."

Leonardo didn't finish the sentence, frozen where he stood as a bright light shone in the room. The time portal opened and Renet appeared in front of Cody.

"Renet, what did you do to Leonardo? Why is he immobile?"

"Easy. I only stopped the time for him. I had to stop you! You were about to tell him what will happen to Michelangelo and Leonardo shouldn't find out. If he discovers that Mikey had problems with drinking and drugs, he won't want to leave him, then he will not seek his brothers and the result will be a catastrophic future."

"Sorry, Renet! I'll be more careful."

"I know it. Now I have to go."

Renet entered through the portal and when it closed, the light disappeared and Leonardo continued talking, as if nothing had happened.

"What kind of excesses are you talking... about? What will happen with Mikey?" Leonardo asked without realizing what had just happen.

Cody pressed a button on his watch and they saw the images of Michelangelo extremely obese and careless, sleeping on the couch.

"That's Mikey! What happened with him?"

Cody shrugged his shoulders, "What did you expect? He eat and lounged all the time, or he had fun with party after party, so, he forgot to train."

"How could he have been so neglectful?"

"It wasn't his fault. Mikey is very naive and without a guide, he simply let himself drag by the whirlwind of artistic life and the bad influences. But don't worry. When you and Donnie came back you helped him out of his problems. Although, it was not easy!"

"Why?"

"Because Mikey didn't think that he has a problem and he opposed you with great resistance. He was angry with you for trying to meddle in his life. He screamed at you and had many fights with you, but in the end you helped him, and he managed to return to the right path."

"Are you sure Mikey will be alright?"

"Absolutely. He even wrote again. In an interview, Mikey revealed that many of his books were based on the real adventures that you four had lived. Upon hearing of this, people went mad and asked for more books. So Mikey decided to write the story of all of you, your origin, your adventures, and all the occasions that you saved the world. Mikey write more than 20 novels about your fights against Shredder, the Foot Clan, the Kraang and other enemies that you don't even know."

Cody pressed another button and the images changed to show a large laboratory.

"While Donnie recovered from one of the most depressive stages of his life, Mikey spent a lot of his fortune to build a great laboratory for Donatello.

Leonardo had seen it in the previous videos when he saw Donatello's life. "This is the laboratory in which Donnie finally had success, is it not?"

"That's right! Thanks to Mikey, Donatello was able to finish his experiments and he developed the new energy that changed the world."

"Wow."

"Mikey won many awards for his books. He even wrote several best-seller books, but not only that. He was also noted for his humanitarian work. You see, with a lot of money he earned, he created hospitals and foundations to help poor people."

"Doesn't surprise me. Mikey always had a big heart."

"On one occasion, a very strong earthquake shook New York."

Leonardo saw the scenes of the tremor destroying houses, bridges and whole buildings collapsing.

"It was a great tragedy. Thousands of people lost their lives that day and thousands of others lost their homes and everything they had. Then Mikey donated all his fortune to help the needy. Thanks to Mikey's money and the robots that Donatello developed, the whole city could be rebuilt. Thanks to their actions, people stopped seeing the mutants and aliens as enemies and for the first time, they saw them as friends and rescuers."

The video ended with a Michelangelo's picture. He was very old, but still had a radiant smile on his face. Leonardo sighed when he saw him.

"I thought I knew my brothers, but I'm surprised with how little I actually know them. I didn't know about the Donatello's feelings or Mikey's talent." Leonardo sighed, "Thanks Cody! Thanks for revealing a new facet of my brothers that I didn't know."

"What would you like to do now? Perhaps you want to go to rest."

"No, I want to continue. I want to see the Raphael's life."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Notes:**

The idea that Mikey had success as a writer comes from a volume in the original comic of Eastman and Laird, in which Mikey wrote a story about a warrior. Actually he's a turtle ninja in ancient Japan. In the end Michelangelo is seen writing the word 'End' in his history. The original story was published by Mirage comics, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # 17 in November, 1988. IDW published it in volume 2 #4 in 'color classics.'

The idea that Casey Jones published the cover came from TMNT 2012 season 2, in the episode 'The Good, the Bad and Casey' where we can see the boy Casey draws very well in his notebook.

* * *

**Acknowledgements.**

Thanks to all who read this fanfiction! Please write me your comments. Your words make me so happy!

I want to say thanks especially to: KuraiArcoiris, Loyalty-Kask, Luisa Tatis, Phoebe gimenez 7, Thanks for writing. I send you a big hug.

Thanks to TekeoMiona for his help in translation and grammar of this chapter.


	4. Raph's future

**Legends forever (homage to the 30th anniversary of TMNT)**

**Disclaimer:** The turtles don't belong to me. They are owned by their creators Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird and now Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Raphael's future.**

"What would you like to do now?" Cody said, "Perhaps you want to go to rest."

"No, I want to continue. I want to see the Raphael's life." Leonardo crossed his arms, "He´s so impulsive that I only hope that he doesn't end as a troublemaker in a bar."

"You won't believe Raphael achieved!"

"Raphael too?"

"Yeap. Watch it yourself." The room was fill it with Raphael's images from his childhood until his teens. In many of them Raphael was bothering Mikey. "In the lair Donnie was busy with his experiments, Mikey was discovering his artistic side, and you were devoted to your training, so Raphael began to feel alone and irritated. He used to say that he was bored with the Donatello's scientific talk, angry with Mike's jokes, and bothered with your constant sermons. Raphael became so angry that he lost his temper constantly."

Several images of Raphael screaming and losing control with his brothers were projected. Once, he even almost hit Michelangelo with a pipe; fortunately, Leonardo stopped him. After that, Raphael ran out of the lair.

"Where did those images come from?"

"Many were recovered from the security files that Donatello had installed in the lair. Others are simulations made by the computer. They look very real, right?"

"Very."

At this point, Cody stopped the images, "It's better you do not see what happened next." The boy fast-forwarded the images so quickly, that it was just blurry stains, "The only thing I can tell you is that many important events occurred in the family and all these changes affected Raphael. Later, some missions went wrong and Raphael blamed you and the others. You had so much patience with him, but sometimes you also lost control and fights were becoming more intense. In the end Raphael lost control and on one occasion he... he made a serious mistake."

"What kind of mistake?"

"Oh no!" Cody held up his hand, "I can't tell you what he did, or to whom. All I can say is it was something very serious that almost destroyed the whole family. Raphael never could forgive himself for what happened, so he left the lair and just left this letter."

Leonardo saw the letter that Raphael had written, but he couldn't read it.

"What does the letter say?"

"Raphael said he couldn't continue living in the lair carrying his guilt and the pain he had caused, so he would go far away, forever. Raphael fled but no one knew to where. In fact, to date, it's remains a mystery because Raphael never wanted to tell anyone. He just said it was a secret between him and you."

Leonardo sighed.

"After years of absence you decided to go look for him, despite the protests of Donnie and Mikey, but you swore you'd find Raphael and would bring him back. The problem was you had no idea where he was or where to look, so it took much longer than you thought."

"And where was he?"

"I can't tell you, because that would alter the future. That you'll have to find out for yourself when the time comes."

"But will I find him?"

"Well, you found a clue. So you came back to the lair because you needed the help of Donatello, but many things had changed. The city was filled with mutants and aliens, and rejection against them was at its peak. That was the moment in which Donatello was going through one of his worst depression crisis. So when you came back, you found Donnie in the hospital. That was a key moment in the Donatello's life, do you remember? It was when he wanted to forget about science forever, but with your support he managed to recover and returned to science."

Cody projected photographs of Donatello visibly affected in hospital, Leonardo and the others by his side.

"At that time Mikey was facing his own problems and he was not able to help Donatello. So you came just in time to rescue your brothers before they collapsed forever."

"But my brothers will be OK?"

"Yes. It took some time, patience, and much effort, but at the end they recovered. When you three returned to being a family again, you worked together to find Raphael. The research you did, the inventions Donnie made, and Mikey's money served to find him."

"Perhaps, If you give me a clue to his whereabouts I could..."

"Impossible! I cannot tell you because that would alter the whole future."

"So I have to let my brothers face so much suffering?"

"It's necessary" Cody put a hand on the turtle's shoulder, "You wanted to go alone in search of Raphael, but your brothers insisted and you found him together, but I can't tell you where. All I can say is it was not easy, but you managed to save him, and convince him to return home."

Images of Raphael middle-aged were projected.

"When Raphael returned home, he looked more calm and controlled, but the city had changed. New York City was no longer as before. Now it was invaded by aliens and mutants, whose numbers had grown. Raphael was glad that he had no longer had to hide anymore and was able to go out in broad daylight to enjoy the city instead of hiding in the sewers. But he began to realize that the aliens and mutants were discriminated against. Reluctantly, he noticed the injustices committed against them and the enormous cruelty most were treated."

"I guess Raphael did not take it well or he became angry."

"You know Raphael. He could have stayed to live with his family in Michelangelo's mansion, but he rejected the offer. He gave up a life of luxury and preferred to live with the other mutants. There, Raphael experienced firsthand as the mutants were rejected, oppressed, and rebutted by society. They would not be allowed to have a good job or decent housing, so they all clustered together in an old zone of the city that remained almost in ruins. There they survived in unsanitary and inhumane conditions. Many died from hunger or lack of proper care... Michelangelo sent help whenever he could, but this was not enough to cover so big of a demand. Many of these mutants ended up begging or as slaves in the most dangerous tasks."

"Slaves?"

"Yes. They were almost slaves. It was different with the aliens, because most of them possessed strength or a superior intellect, so many ended up working as underemployed in offices or factories, working for humans in miserable conditions. In addition, they were not allowed to live with humans. There were many places in the town that were forbidden for mutants and aliens. Most of them remained segregated in areas of confinement. They were even transported in a special bus, mainly freight trucks, as animals or beasts. Furthermore, they worked overtime without pay, just so their schedules wouldn't coincide with the human people so don't bother each other. Even the baths were exclusive to aliens and mutants, as they were not allowed to use the bathrooms of the humans."

"How is it possible that humans were so unfair?"

"Raphael was so mad with this injustice that one day he led a movement for the rights of aliens and mutants. He said that everyone deserved decent treatment; that they should not live on alms, and they should be treated as equals in society."

"Wow! I never imagined that Raphael would become a kind of fighter for the rights of others."

"It seems that after all, the only thing that Raphael needed was to find a just cause to fight for."

"Then Raphael became the leader he wanted to?"

"Yes, but it wasn't easy. Especially when cleaners appeared."

"Cleaners?"

"Yea. When President Bishop offered the city as a place of refuge for the aliens and mutants to live in peace, there were many groups who opposed it. One of the most significant were the 'Cleaners'. People called them that because they wanted to clean the city of mutants and aliens. At the beginning they were only marches and rallies in the streets. Frightened people said that the mutants and aliens could steal jobs, and they were accused of several tragedies which never happened. Some human groups marched with violence, but that was not the worst. Cleaners ended up attacking mutants and aliens. Some hunted them for fun, sports or for warning. Every day there appeared more and more corpses, mainly of mutants. Some had horrible deaths and were tortured. Raphael became a protector of all of them and he never ceased in his quest until they were treated as equals."

"I guess Raphael formed a rebel group and went out to fight them."

"Actually no. Believe it or not, he had many problems trying to contain the mutants and aliens. Some of them wanted to respond with violence, but Raphael fought with all his might to avoid a war and made them understand that violence was not the solution. Finally, he managed to keep them calm."

"That doesn't sound like Raphael."

"Raphael matured much in his lost years. He finally learned to control his temper and so avoided war. However, he created patrol brigades for protecting mutants, and ordered everyone to walk in groups so that they would not be victims of attacks. In addition, he taught them self-defense classes."

"That sounds more like Raphael."

"Raphael taught them to fight but he warned them that they could only use violence as a last resort and only to defend themselves. Never to attack. It's funny but Raphael never stopped fighting for equality of aliens and mutants, and he always did so peacefully and without violence."

"I find it hard to think of Raphael as a peacemaker."

"He said he learned it from the best." The boy looked to Leonardo with a smile, "It's better that you don't see this part, because it can affect Raphael's future, but I'll tell you that his life was in danger on several occasions. He even suffered constant threats and some repeatedly tried to assassinate him."

Cody fast forwarded the video several years and then Leonardo could see a Raphael very old.

"When the earthquake that killed half of the population occurred, the parts of the city most affected were those of humans. Then something incredible happened." There appeared scenes of the disaster and people running or being crushed by buildings; but after the earthquake and when the people needed more help, an army of mutants and aliens marched through the streets lead by Raphael. "Despite all the abuse and humiliation they had received they all helped to rescue the human victims. The mutants were extremely strong and therefore assisted in the removal of rubble and the rescue of the victims. The special abilities of the aliens were also of great help. They and Raphael spent weeks with little sleep and food helping victims."

Leonardo saw the support they provided to the people and several photographs of his brother saving lives.

"At this point, Mikey donated much of his fortune to provide all kinds of help to the victims, food, medicine, blankets, etc. Finally, he created a Fund for the reconstruction of their homes. It was here that Donatello helped to rebuild the city with his robots. As you remember, Donnie created a new form of energy and he used all his knowledge to help to rebuild the city, but not the same old city as before, and together they rebuilt an improved new city which is the basis of what we know today."

"So, my brothers saved the victims, rebuilt the city, and achieved the acceptance of the aliens and mutants. They are awesome!"

"They made a huge step forward to achieving equality. Many people were grateful and changed their way of thinking, but others were still reluctant. So Raphael never stopped fighting and he became a grandiose leader and he's remembered as the great liberator of mutants and aliens."

At the end was projected Raphael's statue on a plinth with an inscription. Leonardo was about to read it when the image faded.

"Where is that statue?" Leo asked.

"Not far from here. In fact, it's at the entrance of the hotel you're staying at."

"In the hotel? I didn't see anything."

"It's that the statue is protected as a holographic image that is hidden in the grass. We didn't want Raphael to know his future."

"I can't believe it. My brothers have done extraordinary things and managed to change the world!" Leonardo sighed, "I couldn't feel more proud of them! Really it's an honor to be their brother."

Cody smiled. "Well, it's late and you must be hungry. We better go eat something."

"Eat? I don't want to eat. I want to know my future."

"Your future?"

"Yes. After seeing everything my brothers accomplished, I'm eager to know my future."

Cody looked down. "Leo, maybe it's better that you don't know anything."

"Why not?"

"Maybe you won't like what I'm about to tell you."

Leonardo spoke firmly, "Please, Cody. Tell me the truth! What will happen to me in the future?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Thank you very much to all who read the fic and especially who leave reviews. Your words make me so happy!

I want to say thanks especially to:

Teranovia and fernandahamato: Thanks for writing.

Thanks to TekeoMiona for his help in translation and grammar of this chapter.


	5. Leonardo's future (first part)

**Legends forever (tribute to TMNT for the 30th anniversary)**

**Disclaimer:** The turtles don't belong to me. They are owned by their creators Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird and now Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Leonardo's future**

"But Leo!" Cody replied. "Remember that you promised you wouldn't try to find out anything about your own future. That could bring catastrophic consequences!"

"But it's not fair! Can't you even give me a hint?"

"No, Leo. Sorry, but it's better that you don't insist."

At that moment a great light appeared in front of them and from the circle of light appeared Renet.

"Renet, Leonardo insists on seeing his future," the boy complained, "but I explained to him that it would endanger his existence, his family, and our society."

"I know. That is why I have come." She looked at Leonardo, "Cody is right. I've seen the alternate worlds that would arise if you get more knowledge about your future, and believe me, everything is terrible."

"But Renet! I just want to know something about my future. Is that so bad?"

"Hmm. Perhaps we could give you a little information," Renet closed her eyes and touched the sphere of the scepter of time, which shone for a few seconds. The lady smiled and the sphere lost its shine. Then Renet approached Cody and whispered something in his ear.

"Are you sure?" The boy seemed undecided.

"Absolutely. I just confirmed this and it's safe." She turned to the turtle, "Leonardo, Cody will reveal part of your future, but with two conditions. The first is that no matter how difficult it may be, you will not try to change anything that Cody says.

Secondly, you have to promise that you'll never again try to find out anything about your future. Do you agree?"

"Yes. I promise."

"I'm serious, Leonardo. You have to swear on your honor as a ninja and as a leader of the Hamato clan that you will never, ever try to find out anything about your future. Do you swear?"

"On my honor and by the Bushido rules I swear I will keep my promise."

"I believe you! Now, I must go. Keeping the balance of time keeps me extremely busy. Goodbye Leo!" She pressed a kiss on Leonardo's cheek. "I'll see you soon."

Renet disappeared amidst a glow, leaving her friends in silence.

Leonardo was so excited to know his destiny that his heart was pounding. He had always worked hard to achieve his goals, so logically he expected a future as great as his brothers.

"Let's start!" Leonardo smiled excited, "I want to see the achievements that I will have!"

But Cody lowered his head.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Maybe you shouldn't get so excited."

"Why not?"

"Because maybe you don't like your future... You see, your life is going to be difficult in many ways. Are you sure do you want to continue with this?"

"Absolutely." Leonardo responded with determination, "I want to know the truth."

"All right. As you wish." Cody sighed, "When all of you returned to the sewer, you spent a lot of time training. More than usual. One day, master Splinter announced that he had nothing more to teach you, and from that moment you were ready to have your own students."

"I knew it! I knew that one day I would become a great ninja master!" Leonardo could not hide his joy, "Thanks Cody! Now I know that all that training and effort will pay off... but why no pictures? You showed me videos and photos of my brothers and their exploits. What about me? Aren't there images?

"I think there are some photos here." Cody looked at the display of his watch, "Yes, here are some," He projected a photograph where Leonardo was kneeling and Splinter gave him a scroll. In another image, Leonardo was congratulated by his father and brothers. Finally, in other photograph the whole family, including April and Casey, were hugging and smiling for the camera. "That day, Splinter named you ninja master and all of you gathered to celebrate the event."

"That will be great! You know, in ancient Japan, a son of each family was named teacher and leader of the clan, who was responsible for safeguarding the family tradition, passing on his teachings and fighting techniques to other disciples." Leonardo sighed with pride. Now he knew that one of his fondest dreams would come true in the future.

"After that, all of you took different paths, Raphael went away, Mikey bought his mansion and Donatello went to live with him, April and Casey married and lived together on the farm and in New York. After a while, Splinter also went to live with them to take care of the children, but you stayed in the sewers." Cody shrugged, "You were saying that this was your home and the others didn't interfere. Although very often you visited your brothers, especially to support Donatello. Finally, you decided it was time to continue the family tradition and have your own dojo."

"Great! My first Dojo! Please Cody, show me."

Cody sighed. "It might not be what you think."

"Why not?"

"It's a very humble place."

"It doesn't matter. I want to see it."

"Fine." Cody looked for it on his watch and the image of an old dilapidated building was projected. This time, Leonardo couldn't hide his disappointment, but he strove to see the positive side, "Maybe it's not what I expected, but it's not as bad... maybe it's a bit dirty and abandoned, but I guess it's not bad for my first Dojo. How many more I will create?"

"This... this was the only one."

"What? Are you sure?... Just one?"

Cody nodded.

"Well, if this is the only Dojo I'll establish I want to at least look inside. Can I?"

Cody looked doubtful, but agreed ruefully. The white room was transformed into an old wooden building with cracked walls and broken glass. Dust and cobwebs abounded there. There were only a couple of rugs, few mats and some weapons on the wall. This time the disappointment was higher. It took a few seconds to overcome his disappointment.

In silence, he walked the space with some incredulity. He stared at the walls, floor, ceiling and every detail of the humble building with a sadness that he could not hide.

"At least it's big!" Leo tried to smile, "Although very...poor!"

"Mikey offered to pay money to fix it, but you never accepted. You said a true ninja master had to find his way on his own."

"But I'll have several disciples right?... Cody?... Cody, tell me the truth. How many followers will I have?"

"Just... just four."

"Just four?... Four in all my life!

"I told you it was not good to find out your future."

"Maybe it's not so bad," the turtle made huge efforts to stay optimistic. "Master Splinter had only four disciples and one kunoichi, and he was an extraordinary ninja warrior master." Leonardo sighed. "Well, I guess if I couldn't repair the dojo it was because I was too busy saving the world or doing other projects like my brothers, wasn't I?... Cody...? Please, Cody, tell me what other achievements I will get in the future?

Cody bit his lips. "That... that's all..."

"What? That's everything? Really, there is nothing else?"

"That's all I can tell you." Cody lowered his head. "Sorry!"

"Wait. Are you saying this is all I succeed with in life? Finding a Dojo and having four disciples?"

"Leonardo, calm down!"

"Cody, I need you to tell me the truth! Is this really all I achiever or is it just that you don't want to tell me my future?"

"Please, Leo! Don't ask me questions I can't answer!"

"I understand." There was a pause and then Leonardo looked at Cody with a mixture of sadness and disappointment. "You know, now that I think about it, you hardly showed images of me... That is the reason, isn't it? I'll find Raphael and bring him back home, but I'm not going back. I'm going to die, right?... Is that it?"

"I can´t tell you... Please, understand that!"

"I understand perfectly."

"Please, don't get me wrong. It's just I can't tell you," Cody looked down, "Everything that happens you will have to find out for yourself."

After a silence uncomfortable Cody said, "It's late. Maybe we should go out for some fresh air."

Leonardo nodded slightly and the two friends left the International Cultural Centre at a slow pace.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Acknowledgements:**

Thank you very much to all who read the fic and especially who leave reviews. Your words make me so happy!

I want to say thanks especially to:

PhAnt0mgh0st7018, Loyalty-kask, KuraiArcoiris, .7, Lily_D13: Thanks a lot for writing. I send you a big hug.

I want to say thanks so much to "TekeoMiona" and all the people who helped me to write and translate this chapter.


	6. Leonardo's future (second part)

**Legends forever (tribute to TMNT for the 30th anniversary)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The turtles don't belong to me. They are owned by their creators Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird and now Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Leonardo's future (second part)**

Outside the International Cultural Center (ICC) Leonardo sat on a small mound of grass, from which he could see the horizon of the New Manhattan City. They were silent for a while.

"Leo, are you okay?"

"What do you think? I just learned that my whole life will be useless and my dreams will not be realized, ever!"

"Sometimes life is not what we planned." Cody placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"To train so many years and so hard... for what? To accomplish nothing important!"

"Don't say that! You and your brothers saved the world on many occasions."

"Yes, but they will leave their mark on history and they will be remembered as a legend that changed the world, while I... I will just have an old Dojo and four pupils!" Leonardo looked down trying to overcome it.

"Leo, don't tell me you're jealous of your brothers."

"No. I'm not! And please, don't misunderstand me. I'm glad my brothers had so much success, and changed the world. It's just... since I was a child, I dreamed of becoming a great hero like the ones I saw in cartoons and comics. My biggest dream was to be remembered as a legend! But now... I find out that I'll never become the hero that I dreamed my whole life!"

"Leonardo, I don't like seeing you so sad! I wish I had not told you anything."

"Don't feel bad for me! I insisted on knowing my future. In some ways I'm glad... so, I will not make me false hope about my future."

"But Leo! You have more influence on your brothers than you think."

"Does that mean I must resign myself to live under the shadow of my brothers? To be their servant?"

"No! I didn't mean that."

"You made that very clear. I will never be as good as them!" Leonardo stood up and turned his back to Cody, "Excuse me, I would like to be alone."

The turtle moved away a few steps. Cody bit his lip and cried to him.

"Leo, wait!" The boy stepped forward and stood in his way, "Do you remember the alternate world that Donatello saw? A horrible world in where Shredder reigned?"

"Yes. Donatello told us."

"You know what happened? You gave up, Leo!"

"What are you talking about?" The turtle looked at him without understanding what he was saying.

"In that universe you were so tired of the problems with your brothers, so you didn't help Donatello and you never forgave Raphael. All the disasters in the future occurred for that. You let Donatello flee home and give up science. Later, he fell from a helicopter and his body was destroyed. So he didn't help in the fight against the Foot Clan and Shredder triumphed. Shortly thereafter, Splinter and Casey died. Raphael blamed you for their deaths, so you two never spoke again, the family was separated, and in the end, the Foot Clan enslaved the city."

"How do you know?"

"Renet and her son saw it in the center of time and he's never wrong. So, for your brothers to achieve all they did, it's necessary that you help them. Don't you understand? You're the one that keeps them together."

Leonardo was silent for a moment, thinking about Cody's words. Finally, he said, "You know, now that I think about it, all makes sense. How wrong I was. I have been selfish, proud, and arrogant."

"What? You, selfish?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you something I never told anyone. Not even my family." Leo took a deep breath before starting, "Since I was a child I trained more than my brothers, because I felt I had a duty to protect them. At first, Raphael was a little better than me, but then I was able to match his skills. I even got to overcome him, until the Foot Clan ambushed me. The Shredder's attack almost killed me and I remained in a coma for three months. When I woke up I had to work and train twice as hard to reach my brothers's level and face Shredder. Finally I defeated Shredder and cut off his head. After that, I beat the Ultimate Ninja and other events occurred that led us to the Battle Nexus, you know, the tournament where the best fighters in the galaxy gather to compete against each other. I was sure I was the best, so I thought would be the champion, but Mikey was the winner."

"That's true, but you must admit that Mikey won because he was very lucky and you were poisoned and couldn't continue."

"Maybe. At that time I thought I had just had bad luck, but when the New Shredder defeated us and he almost destroyed my family, I changed my mind. I swore no one would hurt my family again, so I trained up to the limit... I could fight my three brothers at the same time and win. Then I went to train with the Ancient One and my skills grew so much that I was sure I was the best... but I was wrong." Leonardo lowered his head.

"When the Ninja Tribunal appeared and chose us to teach us the supreme techniques, I was the worst student of all. Donatello learned to break solid rocks with a cry; Raphael acquired super force and Mikey developed super speed. Even humans learned these techniques, but I... I couldn't learn any special power, although I practiced until my hands bled. One day, Juto-Shisho told us our weapons were useless against the forces of darkness that we would have to face, but if we were worthy, the Spirit Forge would give us a mystical weapon. All them, my brothers and even the humans received powerful weapons, but I... I was the only one who didn't receive any." Leonardo seemed extremely disappointed. "When I asked Juto-Shisho what this meant, he just ignored me... I thought maybe I didn't get a weapon because I didn't need it, but I was cheating myself." Leonardo took one of the swords he carried on his back. He looked it for a few seconds and stroked it lightly. "So, while all of them received mystical and powerful weapons, I had to settle with my old and ordinary swords, but the truth is my katana swords were useless against the spirits."

"Leo why are you telling me this?"

"Don't you understand? I never have been able to understand what I did wrong, but now I finally understand the reason," Leonardo kept staring at his swords, not daring to raise his head, "I was the only one who didn't receive a mystical weapon because I was unworthy!"

"Leo!"

"It's true! Juto-Shisho said if we weren't worthy we would suffer a huge pain and so it was. When I took the mystical sword Faraji to dry the river and save them all, I felt a pain so intense that I lost consciousness." Leonardo sighed, "Now I see everything clearly! All my life, striving to be the best was nothing more than pride and arrogance." Leo smiled sadly, "How wrong I was! Imagine it. I thought I was superior to my brothers, when in fact; I wasn't as good as them. Actually I never was at the level of my brothers, and I never will be."

Leonardo said these words with so much sadness.

"Leonardo, please! Don't say that."

"How wrong I was! But don't worry. Perhaps my life no longer has any purpose, but at least I'll keep my family together. I promise you." The leader stood up, "Sorry, but now I need to be alone." The turtle walked away, while Cody remained silent, watching him go. At that time he received a call and Bishop's image was projected into the air.

"Mr. President, I'm concerned about Leonardo. Are you sure that we did the right thing? I have never seen him so sad and depressed."

"Don't worry Cody. Leonardo will recover soon."

"It's true," said Renet, who appeared beside the President, "I don't like to see him suffer either, but it's necessary. This is also part of his future."

"Are you sure? He is really devastated! Can't we at least tell him who will be his students, what they will be or achieve? I'm pretty sure that Leo would be happy to know that the Great Daymio chose him to train his son, the little Ultimate Ninja."

"Sorry Cody, but it's not possible," she replied.

"We could at least tell Leonardo that he will be the only warrior to win the battle Nexus on three consecutive occasions. That would encourage him a little, don't you think?"

"Cody, I understand your concern, but Leo must not know all these things if we want it to happen." Renet spoke firmly, "I've seen hundreds of alternate futures in the Time Scepter and believe me, any deviation in any way, would trigger a series of events culminating in a disastrous future. There are millions of possibilities and all it take is to alter the future is for Leonardo to make one single mistake. With so many possible futures it is a miracle that our time is perfect!"

The boy was about to protest, but President Bishop said, "Cody, I understand you are concerned about Leonardo, but this is the only solution for the good of humanity. Do you understand that?"

"Yes. It's just I hate to see him so depressed."

"Relax. Leonardo will recover soon," Renet smiled, "he always does!"

Cody sighed as he watched his friend disappear in the distance.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Note 1:** In TMNT 2003, the Ultimate Ninja was facing the best fighter of each planet. On earth he faced Leonardo because he had already defeated Shredder (Actually Leo cut off his head). The Ultimate Ninja lost the battle and became a great enemy of Leonardo, until he was transformed in a little boy and his father (the great Daymio) said that this time would educate him better. The toddler became an admirer of Leonardo, so I thought that the great Daymio would choose Leo to educate his child. Who better than Leonardo, to teach him, honor, loyalty and values?

**Note 2:** Leonardo would have won the Battle Nexus, but the Ultimate Ninja poisoned him, so, Leo couldn't continue fighting. So I thought in the future Leonardo should win three times in the battle Nexus.

**Note 3:** I could never understand why Leonardo was the only one who didn't receive a mystical weapon. I believed that in the end they would give him a super powerful weapon or that he would learn a great power but it never happened. I never understood it.

* * *

**Acknowledgements:**

Thank you very much all people read the fic and especially who leave reviews. Your words make me so happy!

I want to say thanks especially to:

**phAnt0mgh0st7018:** You are right in many things. Thanks for writing!

**Loyalty-Kask:** Yea, poor Leo.

**Phoebe-gimenez-7**: tne next week I will update the end chapter.

I want to say thanks so much to "**TekeoMiona**" and all the people who helped me to write and translate this chapter.

I send all of you a big hug.


	7. TMNT Legends for ever

**Legends forever (tribute to TMNT for the 30th anniversary)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The turtles don't belong to me. They are owned by their creators Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird and now Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Chapter 7 TMNT Legends for ever**

Leonardo was sitting on the edge of a hill, watching the sea and the red reflections of the sunset. The city could be seen in the distance. He sat there for a long time. His sad eyes looked at the horizon, as he tried to sort out his ideas. Now that he knew he couldn't do anything important, he felt that his life had no purpose.

Part of Leonardo was glad of his brothers' successes, but he also felt disappointed about himself. He couldn't accept that all his dreams would never be.

Then Leonardo remembered Mikey's book and he wanted to see the drawing of the warrior on the cover again. So he took off the electronic device from his belt. Leo looked at the image for a long time, and for a moment he felt that warrior was as sad as him.

Unconsciously he stroked the image, but then the screen changed, and he saw that there was something written on the next page.

"What is this? I thought that Cody had erased the book." Leonardo quickly reviewed the rest of the book and discovered all the pages were blank, except the first. "Why would Cody forget to delete this page?" For a moment he doubted whether he should read it, due of his promise, but after thinking about it a while, he decided to read it. It was a dedication which said:

_"To Leonardo, my oldest brother, and guide:"_

_Thank you for your unconditional love, staying by my side, in every moment in my life, even in the most difficult times. You have always been the pillar of strength that helped me move forward. Without your guidance and your continued support, I would not be who I am now, and I never could have written this book._

_Wherever you are, I hope one day you feel as proud of me as I always was you. "_

Leonardo's eyes were moistened. "Mikey, I have always been proud of you, and today more than ever!" Leonardo looked up and stared at the horizon, this time with hope. "Maybe I will not get to be as successful as my brothers, but if I have at least been able to help Mikey, then my life has not been useless."

Leonardo looked at the cover of the book again and put it on his belt. He stood and walked back to the International Cultural Center (ICC), but suddenly he recalled what Cody had told him about the statue of Donatello at the entrance of ICC. So, he decided to take a look.

He didn't take long to discover the part of the grass that was actually a hologram (as Cody had said), and crossing the false image he found the pedestal on which stood a statue of Donatello, who looked very old, but was still smiling. He wore a lab coat and a monocle over his right eye.

Leonardo smiled at the statue and after looking at it a moment he decided it was time to go. He was about to leave when a holographic projection of a very old Donatello appeared, smiling "Welcome my friends! What would you like to know? Select the desired option and I will answer your questions." At that moment several options were projected into the air.

Leonardo had promised Renet not to investigate anything about the future, so to fulfill his promise he tried to turn off the image, but made a mistake and accidentally pressed a wrong button. At that moment, the hologram of Donatello started talking.

_"People congratulated me for my inventions, but I have to thank my brothers for their continued support. Especially Leonardo, not only for being our guide and support, but for his constant care. In fact, I have to confess that he has saved my life more times than I can remember. Science is a very important part of my life, but there were times I was about to stop and abandon it. In the most difficult moments of my life, when I decided to get away from my family and everything else, my brother Leonardo was the one who encouraged me to keep going. He took the time to find me and convince me to return. I don't understand how he had so much patience with me, even in my outbursts of anger or my nervous breakdowns. But thanks to him and his care I developed the inventions that changed the world today. So, what I am now, in part, is due to him. That's why I want to thank my oldest brother, for being my guide and believing in me, although I had lost hope... Thanks Leo for your constant support and love for us."_

At the end of the projection, Leonardo smiled. Now he understood Cody's words about how his actions had affected his brothers.

With renewed spirit, Leonardo went to the hotel where they were staying, because he remembered that Cody had told him that there was a statue of Raphael at the entrance. It didn't take him long to find it.

There was the statue of Raphael of middle age, with muscles far more developed than the ones he had now. He had both hands placed on his hips (like a super hero). He wore his red mask, but it was stitched on the left side, indicating that he had lost an eye. Nevertheless, he looked happy, strong, imposing, and proud.

Leonardo smiled at the sight of him. The statue really reflected the character of his stronger brother. On the pedestal of the statue was written in golden letters, _"In memory of Raphael, the great peacemaker and tireless fighter for the rights of mutants and aliens"._

Leonardo felt proud looking at the statue of his brother. Then he noticed a plaque on the floor with the name "Raphael Hamato" and two Raphael's handprints printed in concreted. There was also a phrase signed by Raphael saying:

"Thanks to my brother Leonardo, for teaching me that violence is not the best option."

Leonardo placed his own three-fingered hand on Raphael's handprints and smiled. Suddenly he felt a desire to see his brothers and went to look for them.

* * *

It was dark when Leonardo arrived at the ICC.

"Leonardo, where have you been?" Cody met him.

"Just walking but now everything is fine."

When the turtle gave him a genuine smile, Cody relaxed. "And I was worried about you! What happened? Why do you look so happy?"

"I finally understand! I was worried because my dreams wouldn't come true but I should be thinking about their wellbeing. I have been selfish! Anyone would be proud to have brothers like them. Instead, I'm privileged with helping them! Maybe I do not get to do anything important in my life, but for me it's enough if I help them to contribute, even a little, to improve the world." Leonardo looked at the horizon with a proud smile, "I understand now that my life is not in vain and that my only mission, my true destiny was always protecting them. From now on, I will dedicate my whole life to the care of my brothers. I'm going to support them, encourage them and assist them in everything I can, so, they will make the amazing projects that they are destined to do."

Cody wiped a tear that began to form in his eyes.

"We are proud to hear you say that," Bishop said upon hearing the last part of the conversation.

"Mr. President!" Cody was surprised, "What are you doing here? I thought you must... you know, meeting your occupations."

"Yes, but I couldn't keep from coming here today. Leonardo is an honor to shake your hand." Bishop stretched out his hand with pride and Leonardo shook back. Then, with a solemn voice he said, "On behalf of the government I represent I want to thank you, and your brothers for the many occasions that you have saved the city and for everything all of you have done to improve our world."

"Thank you, Mr. President! Warmly, I extend your congratulations to my brothers."

"Now I have to leave, but first I want to introduce you to someone." Bishop pointed to a subject wearing a robe with a hood covering his head. In the darkness Leo couldn't distinguish his face, or the color green of his skin. "He is Renet's son and the next 'Time Lord'. There are high expectations about his abilities and what he'll achieve. Some masters even say he will be one of the best 'Time Lords' that have ever existed."

"Thanks, but I'm just an apprentice yet." The stranger grasped Leo's hand with his own three-fingered one and bowed respectfully. "It's a great honor for me to personally meet the leader of the ninja turtles."

"It's my pleasure." Leonardo bowed too.

"Now we must go. Today is a busy day." Bishop made a gesture of farewell, "I hope you enjoy the fireworks."

The stranger used the Time Scepter,so, he and Bishop disappeared amid a glow.

At that time the other turtles came. Leonardo smiled at them and embraced them heartily. "Guys, I'm so glad to see you."

"Awww! You missed us!" Mikey hugged his oldest brother, "We missed you too, Leo. Video games are fun but it's not the same without you."

"Don't worry Mike," Leo said, "tomorrow we'll spend the day together and we will have fun."

"Cool!"

"Guys come quick," Cody invited them to come and sit on top of the hill. "Now it's time for the show."

As the darkness was lit up with fireworks, the four turtles and their friend sat together on the grass and watched the lights in the sky.

"What are they celebrating?" asked Donatello.

"Who cares," Cody said, "What's important is that we have the best view."

* * *

In the city, the parade was about to end. Three floats paraded through the streets, each one a giant statue of Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael. The three stopped in front of a float of Leonardo.

On several giant screens, the biography of three young turtles had been presented but now they were finishing the projection of Leonardo's life. A narrator was explaining:

"… So, Leonardo swore not rest until he finds his lost brother Raphael. He searched for him on this planet and then on other worlds. Leonardo did not just help his brothers. During his search he also helped many people, saved several worlds, freed many slaved peoples and always left an indelible mark on every place he visited. As the great leader he was, he led the rebel movement against the tyranny that the Empire had imposed on hundreds of conquered civilizations. He helped finally overthrow the Triceraton's tyranny and released entire planets from slavery. Then, to ensure peace in the newly freed planets, he helped form the Galactic Alliance and Leonardo was named Ambassador of the Earth in the great interstellar council. Thanks to his courage and wisdom it has kept the peace in the Galaxy and that why Leonardo is remembered as 'The fearless leader' and 'The Great Peacemaker'."

The narration and projection ended, and people applauded. Just then fireworks began.

In front of the crowd and the ambassadors of different planets, Bishop had the honor of delivering the final speech.

"We are here to honor the memory of four great heroes, four brothers who became legends. These warriors had the strength, courage, and vision to transform the Earth and many other planets. They have saved millions of lives and their influence has exceeded the limits of the galaxy. I had the pleasure of meeting them in person and I can assure you that is it is true, all that is said about them and much more. Their legacy shouldn't be lost in oblivion and that's why we organized this annual parade in their honor. But today is a special day. Today ambassadors of each planet of the galactic alliance have come to Earth to celebrate the 150th anniversary of the birth of these heroes, four ninja turtles that became legends that will live forever."

**The end.**

* * *

**Note 1:** In TMNT 2003 I had the impression that Renet was in love with Leonardo. After all, she saw him in the sphere and she travelled in time to meet him. In addition, there is an episode in "Back to the sewers" in which the Foot Clan controls the minds of turtles. To release them, April makes them remember the most important moments of their life with a machine. I would have hoped that Karai would appear, but it wasn't. Leonardo saw Renet. Hence the idea that Leonardo and Renet could have a son. Although it is rumored that in TMNT 2012 Mikey will fall in love with Renet. I guess we'll know soon.

**Note 2:** Now you understand why Leonardo didn't have to know his future. He needed to think that their mission was to protect and help his brothers and the people who needed help, without expecting anything in return, with love and complete disinterest. It's sad, but necessary.

* * *

**Acknowledgements:**

OK, this is the end chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading and for your comments. Your words make me so happy! Thank you so much! I send you a big hug.

I want to say thanks so much to "**TekeoMiona**" and all the people who helped me to write and translate this chapter.

I want to say thanks especially to:

**Loyalty-Kask:** Thanks. I glad you like the fic and the idea about Leo training the Great Dayimo's son.

**Phoebe gimenez 7**: Yea, poor Leo. Thanks for writing.

**PhAnt0mgh0st7018**: Thanks for all your words.

**Tmntlover2013:** Thank you so much! You are a wonderful person.


End file.
